


Paperwork

by derangedfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedfangirl/pseuds/derangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperwork drives people to do... very strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Thwack.

 

Thwack.

 

Thwack.

 

Morgan sighed deeply, trying to ward off a migraine through sheer force of will.  It wasn't working.  “Reid?”

 

Thwack.

 

“Mm… Yeah?”

 

Morgan’s hand shot out, snatching the rubber ball before it could reach the younger man sprawled out on the floor.  He looked, in Derek’s opinion, like a massively overgrown seven-year-old.  Especially when he glared petulantly like that.

 

“You’re driving me nuts.”  He stated, steadfastly ignoring his colleague’s glower. 

 

Spencer glanced up at him innocently, glare forgotten.  “Oh!  I-I’m sorry.”

 

Morgan raised an eyebrow.  Reid just smiled angelically.

 

“…”

 

“Can I have my ball back?”

 

Morgan heaved another sigh.  “Promise you won’t bounce it against the wall again?” he asked warily.

 

Reid nodded quickly.

 

Morgan’s eyes narrowed.  “Say it.”

 

“I promise I won’t bounce the ball against the wall again.”  Spencer parroted.

 

Derek rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and tossed the genius his ball.  “Don’t you have paperwork to do, anyway?”

 

Spencer shook his head, smiling a little ironically, “Nope.  I’ve already finished it.”

 

Morgan grunted noncommittally and swiveled in his chair, turning back to his own teetering pile of bureaucracy.  Unfortunately, he missed the worrisome, maniacal grin that spread across Spencer’s face as he did so.  Emily caught it, however, and had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep a laugh from bubbling over.  As she watched, ducked halfway behind her desk, Spencer took careful aim, his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he did so, and-

 

THWACK!

 

“REID!  -fuck it, that hurt!”

 

Aaron Hotchner pinched the bridge of his nose, one hawk like eyebrow inching towards his hairline as he glanced out into the bullpen.

 

That… was not normal.  Maudlin, off colour jokes about cases?  Normal.  Healthy, even.  Morgan chasing Reid, (who was surprisingly quick, and clutching a violently pink rubber ball) seemingly threatening bodily harm?  Not so normal.

 

Hotch just hoped they wouldn’t kill each other and leave him with the paperwork.


End file.
